The Starwind Prophecy
by Sophie The Diamond Alchemist
Summary: This is an orignal story by me and my close friend, Mike. Please let me know if you like it.


The last great war was 500 years ago. For the most part the humans and other races of the world had been living in peace. A young prince heir to the assassin kings throne banished from his home in the west has sought refuge in the middle kingdoms. He takes contracts to kill people and never asks questions. There is a prophecy that after 5 centuries of peace another great war will break out killing almost everyone and wiping out all the magic of the land. Some say he is an heir to a powerful throne others say he is a cold blooded murderer. For now he is a simple man having dinner at the local in. Battle chain mail armor painted black and crimson, a dark silver and burgundy cloak thrown over the back of the chair, two swords a belt of knives and two 6 shot revolvers at his hip. His hair is grossly unkept he has bags under his eyes because he hasn't been sleeping at night as if something was haunting him, nonetheless his eyes are always watching and on the alert.

The waiter comes over to his table refilling his pint of beer and asks him if he will be staying the night. He looks up thanking the man paying for the room plus extra since these times were tough on everyone. It was pretty obvious that this man was kind and caring but something dark lingered just underneath the surface waiting to break free. After all he was wealthy and a rumored assassin. There had been rumors that a young queen was coming through this town looking for someone to command her armies in her kingdoms. He was sitting reading the local news he picked up from the innkeeper. Her mother and father were rumored to have been murdered brutally by the tyrant king of Laheria who was planning for total world domination but wasn't seen for the last 6 years. A pair of women who appear to be his close friends dressed in dark red and black dresses with their haired pulled neatly back into a bun join him at the table for a drink and to talk. The innkeeper seems to be hurriedly rushing around trying to tidy up and he looks at the man

"Jesus, Elzio-" he says " tidy yourself up a bit the Queen is here." He doesn't flinch or even bother to make himself look presentable as a handful of soldiers enter the inn with you at their heels. They search for any threats finding none they spread out a bit 

The Queen entered the room, looking at a man, obviously hurrying to tidy up the place before my arrival, my soldiers led me into the room and looked around intently as they searched for any threat. I waited patiently, she had finally gotten use to the routine. One person in the room had caught her eye, he seemed to be the only one not completely falling over himself to get my approval, he barley even looked up from what seemed to be a newspaper of some sort. She made a step forward, her soldiers watching her intently. She approached the man and stared at him intently.

" Hello…" She said her voice coming out in a smooth wind-chime sound.

Glancing up from his paper and taking a sip from his drink. The two women look at you as if sizing you up.

" Yes?" he says with a slightly grouchy voice" What can I help you with?" Looking over your guards and you a few times counting them and the several different ways out that he could easily access. He unclips the holster on his hip where his six shot revolver is resting as a precaution to the several heavily armed men standing around the inn.

She was not use to the ignorance and she waved her guards back when he took out his revolver, knowing she would probably make sure to be armed if such heavily armed guards. " What exactly is so interesting about that paper? " She asked, eager to make conversation with the man that looked at her so indifferently.

He shrugged. " Some queen maybe coming through looking for a valiant knight to command her armies. It happened to peak my interest that's all." He Looked at her guards." Its not nice to take something that does not belong to you he grumbles before having another sip of his drink. " What brings you here to this small corner of our world?"

"Well...It seems that my parents murder-" She flinched at her own words " was caused by a lack of a good protector and a good army...I have been wandering in search of one.."

" Ah so it seems or perhaps it was their overconfidence in their power that led to their death. No doubt they were killed by the almighty Tiberius Starwind... Yes? Who has mysteriously disappeared for the last 6 years or so hiding within his vast lands to the west waiting to pounce on this world again no doubt. Sorry to hear about your parents by the way. Also a word of advise you wont find your honest gentle knight here this land is filled with assassins and other vile men and women "

Rage filled her, not at the man in particular but just at the people who were suppose to protect them allowed them to get killed. She glared at the man, telling herself not to let her anger get the best of her " It wasn't my parents overconfidence is was there trust in there people-" out of the comer of her eye she saw some soldiers hang there heads in shame, none of them had been around when it happened but she knew that some of them blamed themselves for not being there " If they didn't rely on anyone and everyone who came there way and offered to protect them they wouldn't be dead-" Venom dripped off of her words " And i don't need you're pity, I've been hearing it enough from people who don't really mean it, and i never said i wanted a gentle knight...i don't care if they're vile or even an assassin, as long as they can do they're duty and protect me and my people..." She was finally aware of how much she had let his simple words get the best of her and order herself to calm down. Scared what she might do if she really lost her temper. 

He shrugs sheathing his sword. " Sorry to dishonor them my lady. " he sighs, offering his hand out to you. " Sorry for what a terrible hand life has dealt you to be so young and in charge of an entire kingdom." He sits back down " Can I atleast get my pistol back? I have no interest in harming anyone."

She was slightly taken aback by his sudden kindness but quickly recovered. " Yes, of course " She motioned for the guards to give him his gun back, they were hesitant but eventually handed the revolver to him.

Holstering his weapon. " My lady what are you truly looking for? " One of his girls offers you a chair. " That made you come to this vile little town of murders and other terrible people. What are you looking for exactly?"

" I already told you why..." she bit her bottom lip, knowing it was only partly the reason why. She felt her eyes begin to tear up, and she looked and and mentally told herself to suck it up, she had to be strong...

" Is something bothering you? " looking at you curiously. " Something you dont want to talk about? Honestly I dont think you will find what you are looking for here. Sorry to admit that. I am the best for the job but I dont think I should do it. "

She locked eyes with him, feeling the pleading in her own eyes. " W-why not...?" She asked the man feeling angry, scared, and sad all at the same time.

" Based on my principles." pulling out a lighter and a pack of smokes and lighting one. " You don't know who I am so its better that I not tell you." He was obviously trying to hide something.

" Well it seems were both hiding something " she said raising her eye brows...she looked at the man, interested to know what was his story, of course everyone thought they knew mine, well they knew the basics of it...

Clearing his throat. " Well my name is Elzio Starwind. " he says quietly.. " The man that killed your parents is my father. I was banished from my homeland for all eternity because I didnt meet his expectations and now I am a notorious assassin in these lands. " He sighs. " there-" he says quietly. "-now you know my dark secret."

She could feel her breath get caught in her throat. " Y-y-your father? " The guards beside her stiffened but she waved them back.

" Yeah... Sorry this is why I cant help you it goes against my principles. I couldn't do it. " He replied.

"...Even after you were banished? " She looked down at the ground, only slightly aware she was trembling.

" Well I hate that man now with every bone in my body. But to know he killed your parents I couldn't bare trying to help. What would your people think if you brought a Starwind bastard son home? " He said, gruffly.

" Well if they wanted help then they would know when to accept it...You can prove to them you're different." She said, her voice hardening at the slightest.

He nods "They come too. " He points at the two women " We will help you. Errr, I never got your name. " He said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

" I'm Katherine...Katherine Vanity, or Kat for short " She replied.

" Nice to meet you Katherine this is Cara and Jaina two of my closest friends and former Kings guard to my father. "

She nodded to them " Nice to meet you "

"So when do we leave then? " He asked, looking around the large room.

" As soon as I tell them I'm ready to go, we'll leave " she gestured to the guards " unless you want to stay another night "

He shrugged " I have no reason to stay in this place let us pack our things up and we will be ready to go. " The two ladies headed up the stairs to start packing. 

The young queen nodded and sat in a chair, she didn't have anything to pack so she just sat and waited

Elzio taps his fingers on the table. " So just a fair warning you have employed a rebel a murderer and a cold hearted bastard to lead your armies. When we go to war I will show no one any mercy. "

She nodded and a smile that would make you question her sanity rested on her face. " Of course, I would expect no less " She turned her back on Elzio and the two women that followed him, and her guards once again surrounded her .

The women have returned from upstairs changed out of their dresses into silver and red combat armor the colors of the Kingsguard of Laheria." We are ready to go whenever you guys are. "

She nodded and signaled for her guards to move, they stepped forwards, walking in sync with each other, walking towards the doors and looked behind her to make sure they were following.

" This should be fun. " he mutters to Cara, walking out the door after you. He unties his warhorse as does Cara and Jaina. " Hope you didnt walk all the way here, my lady " Elzio calls.

She smiled and shook her head and walked a bit more before turning a corner to find at least a dozen horses, waiting. She slowly climbed onto a horse and smiled at him, " You ready? "

He smiles " Whenever you are…"


End file.
